


Two Weeks

by tmntransformer



Series: SASO fills; [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntransformer/pseuds/tmntransformer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skype dates are important, especially when your nerd of a boyf is away on a field trip for chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> it's bonus round four of saso & i've finally managed to complete a fill before the deadline.  
> ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)_ why am i so useless?

Kuroo’s face crackles into view. Slowly at first, just the vague outline of his head and shoulders and the shadow of his arm across the screen where he’s fiddling with the webcam. And then the view tips slightly, light drifting in and all at once Sawamura can see him perfectly. His heart thuds painfully at the sunset flitting across Kuroo’s hair, his fingers twitching to reach out and run their way through the soft strands.

“Told you I could get it to work.” His voice sounds a little echoey, a little too far away, but close enough for Sawamura to pick up on the smugness laced in his words.

“Yeah, two weeks ago.” He stares at his keyboard like it’s to blame for how useless his boyfriend is with technology; you’d think that growing up with Kenma he’d have absorbed at least the basics.

“ _Awww,_ ” Kuroo croons, voice sickly sweet, “no need to pout! If you missed my face so much you could have just said so!” He pulls back from the screen slightly, looking up and off to the left and strikes a pose. “I mean, I can sympathise Dai, I _am_ a one of a kind specimen.” Sawamura groans, trying not to notice the way Kuroo’s t-shirt stretches tight around his biceps and failing miserably. Well, Suga has always said: if you can’t beat them join them.

“It’s not just your face I’ve missed,” Sawamura pauses, confidence growing at the surprise on Kuroo’s face. He smiles, leaning forwards and lowering his voice to the rumbling pitch he knows causes the hairs on Kuroo’s arms to stand on end, “Tetsu.”

“Holy shit.” Kuroo’s mouth drops open and Sawamura can’t be sure but he thinks he hears him stutter in a shaky breath. “That’s really not fair.”

“Not fair?” He mimics back, “you know what’s not fair?” Kuroo shakes his head slowly; eternally oblivious to the pain he puts Sawamura through. “What’s not fair is my boyfriend going on a chemistry field trip for a _month_ and only realising once he’s half a dozen islands away that his webcam doesn’t work.”

"Ah.” Sawamura wants to scream at how he knows the blush on Kuroo’s cheeks is at least two shades darker in person, wishes he could reach out and squeeze his cheeks together until he laughs. “It’s not such a long time.” He adds after a while. “We’ve been apart for longer before.”

“When we were teenagers,” an important point Sawamura feels. “Before we’d lived together.” Before he knew what it felt like to fall asleep wrapped around Kuroo every night and to wake up in a jumble of limbs every morning. Before he knew what it was like to come home at the end of his shift at his part-time job to find Kuroo slumped over on another text book. Before he knew what it was like to pop home to make lunch inbetween lectures only to find Kuroo had already made him one, complete with poorly drawn cartoons post-it-noted on top.

“Hmm,” Kuroo scoots closer on his chair, leaning on his desk with his elbows and resting his head in his palms. “It is really weird not waking up with your drool all over me.” Sawamura flicks his webcam, laughing when Kuroo lets out a yelp as if he’s actually been hit.

“We both know you’re the drooler.”

“You drool too!” Sawamura’s entire being itches with the need to capture Kuroo’s pout between his teeth.

“I miss falling asleep with you.” He admits, belatedly realising he didn’t ask if Kuroo was alone; he’d mentioned he was sharing his room with two other students after all. Kuroo lets out a high-pitched whine, unravelling his fingers so that he can cover his face with them.

“You’re so embarrassing.”

“Says the guy sat in my pyjama top.” Kuroo’s eyes snap up to meet his. “What you think I wouldn’t notice?” Kuroo chews on his bottom lip, huffing out a breath of air through his nose; Sawamura has seen the action so many times that he doesn’t even need to hear it to know that’s what he’s doing.

“It helps me sleep,” he admits, voice barely above a whisper, “to be wrapped up in your smell.”

“Weird. When I’m surrounded by your smell I find it a little _hard_ to sleep.” He wiggles his eyebrows for added effect, a little surprised Kuroo hadn’t thought of using that line himself.

“Dai! Way to ruin a tender moment!” But he’s snort-laughing in the way that means he’s found something really funny, so it’s completely worth it. “Apologise!”

“I’m not sorry,” he admits with a shrug, just to watch Kuroo screech again. It’s much nicer than listening to it through a phone line, he decides, gaze tracing over the crinkles it creates around Kuroo’s eyes.

“I demand you make it up to me!” Kuroo huffs out of the side of his mouth. “Right now!”

“Oh? Any particular ideas on how you’d like it to be made up to you?”

“You could put my pyjamas on! Then I wouldn’t feel like such a saddo.”

“Your kinks just hit a new low.”

“I didn’t mean for it to be kinky!” He gasps, apparently scandalised by the very notion that he’d harbour impure thoughts. Sawamura quirks an eyebrow.

“Oh? Okay, wait one minute, I’ll go change…” he trails off, pressing his palms face down on the desk to push himself up and away from his laptop.

“Wait!” Sawamura lowers himself back down just enough to find Kuroo’s face again. “You’re not going to get changed in front of me?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, are you roommates around?” Kuroo makes a sour face.

“I wouldn’t be asking for a strip-tease if they were Dai; your body is for my eyes only.” He holds his fist across his heart as if he’s swearing a severely serious oath.

“You didn’t say it had to be a strip-tease.”

“It was implied!” Kuroo waves his hands around dismissively. “I’ve got a soundtrack prepared and everything.” His head tips out of view for a second, hands rummaging around for something. He reappears holding his iPod up triumphantly.

“You prepared a soundtrack,” Sawamura deadpans, “just how pre-meditated was this plan of yours?”

“I’ve been thinking about it since I found out about the trip,” Kuroo beams, absurdly proud of himself. “This is like the only perk of being apart.” He fiddles around with a couple of wires.

“That and you can’t fart on me anymore.”

“ _Dai!_ I really miss farting on you! That means you must miss it too.”

“That’s really not how it works.” Kuroo holds up a finger to shush him, smiling softly when the opening bars of a song drift out of the speakers connected to his iPod.

“I sent my roommates out for dinner; they won’t be back for at least an hour. How much time do you have?” Sawamura makes a show of checking his watch.

“I’m just moping pathetically until my boyfriend comes home.” He’s only half-joking. “So I figure I’ve got about two weeks.”

“Two weeks,” Kuroo echoes, face flushed again, “there’s a lot we could do in two weeks.”

“Mhm,” Sawamura hums in agreement, eyes lingering over the dip in Kuroo’s cheek where he’s biting on the inside of his mouth. “What do you want me to do first Tetsu?” If Kuroo wasn’t sitting so close it’s possible Sawamura would have missed the widening of his eyes. He places his iPod and speakers down, closer to his microphone so that the melody is a little louder on Sawamura’s end.

“Your top,” he decides after a moment, eyes sweeping across Sawamura’s chest, “get rid of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> & & & the prompt was "you say you want it, but you can't get it in. you got yourself a bad habit." from "bad habit" by the kooks. most of my inspiration for this fic came from the actual video tho (which was linked in the original prompt); you can find it here ~ ~ ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tUh-x-fp8Q


End file.
